kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of The Tigger Movie
SpongeBob's Adventures of The Tigger Movie is another full-length SpongeBob SquarePants/Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on YouTube and Vimeo in the near future. Plot The film starts in Christopher Robin's room. The narrator is about to tell a story about Winnie-the-Pooh, from a book, when he is interrupted, by Tigger. Tigger, who is tired of all the stories being about Pooh, then proceeds to rearrange some of the letters in the title to spell out SpongeBob's Adventures of The Tigger Movie, like ripping a "W" snapping some vines, and placing "THE" on a different spot. Tigger then bounces into the book, and the story begins. While trying to find somebody to play with, Tigger gleefully bounces around the Hundred Acre Wood, disrupting his friends' attempts to prepare for the winter, running into SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles,Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie, who have just arrived in the Hundred Acre Wood, and accidentally causing a huge rock to fall on Eeyore's house. Rabbit leads the others with a highly over complicated plan (seeing as how Eeyore's house is nothing but a pile of sticks, and it would be much easier just to rebuild it) in trying to remove it with an elaborate pulley system (which collapses) and Tigger intervenes, knocking the rock away with his Whoopty-Dooper-Loopty-Looper-Alley-Ooper bounce and getting everyone covered in mud and mad at him, particularly Rabbit, who is annoyed that his pulley system was ruined by Tigger's bouncing. Feeling alone, Tigger sulks on a bridge and Roo, trying to cheer him up, asks if there are other Tiggers. Fascinated by the idea, Tigger talks to Owl, who explains about family trees. Tigger, taking this literally, heads out to find a huge stripey tree and, after not finding one, instead writes a letter to his family. No reply comes and Tigger feels more alone then ever. That night, the first night of winter, everybody (excluding Tigger) gathers at Piglet's house. Feeling sorry for him, Roo announces that they should write a letter to him. Everyone adds a bit of friendly advice before signing 'your family' at the bottom of the page. Roo then slips the letter into Tigger's letter box. The next day, everybody is woken by Tigger, who brandishes the letter. He shouts joyfully that his family has written to him and also that they are coming to visit the next evening. They are all shocked, as they had never written down anything that even resembles that; nevertheless, Tigger replies that he always reads between the lines. Later, Roo gathers Pooh, Piglet, Owl, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, and Eeyore over to his home. He and his mother Kanga say they are going to charade as fellow Tiggers to attend the party and make Tigger feel loved. They are halfway through making the costumes when Rabbit bursts through the door, telling them that they should be gathering supplies (or should already have) for the impending snowstorm. Meanwhile, Tigger is preparing for his party when somebody rings the doorbell. He opens the door to reveal a large number of Tiggers (along with SpongeBob, Baloo, and thier friends) who claim to be his family. A party ensues with drinks, dance and games, and all the while Tigger believes they are his family. Yet when the smallest (Roo) attempts the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Ally-Ooper Bounce and his mask falls off, the others reveal themselves as Tigger's friends. In despair, now sure that he must truly be the One and Only, he leaves the room, stating that he is leaving forever. He hikes through the snow until he finds a large tree on the cliffside which matches the description he gave of his family tree (A giant pine tree with the snow giving the illusion of Tigger stripes). He bounces across the branches, finding nothing, so he sits there, waiting for his family. Meanwhile, Pooh, Roo, Piglet, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, and Eeyore mount an expedition to find Tigger. They ask Rabbit to lead them, who initially refuses, but reluctantly agrees after seeing how much they miss their friend, especially Roo. When they find him, they tell him to return home, with Rabbit saying he should "Forget about all this other Tiggers nonsense". Tigger is greatly offended by them, but when a sudden avalanche caused by his irate shouting occurs, he pulls them all out of trouble. Unfortunately, Tigger himself is still caught in the avalanche. Roo remembers the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty Looper Ally-Ooper bounce and travels down through the rock and snow to Tigger and wakes him from unconsciousness. To get out of the avalanche, they perform the signature bounce together. When everyone tells Christopher Robin why Tigger left, Christopher tells Tigger he didn't have to leave to find his family. Tigger objects and reaches for his letter that, until recently, he believed to be from his family, but finds it missing. It is not until Owl, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Pooh, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, and Piglet recite the letter for him that he realizes that they sent the letter, not his family. Hearing this, Tigger finally comes to realize what was true all along, that his family is right here and always has been: his friends. Once they return home, Tigger gives everyone gifts: Eeyore gets a new house (the guest house meant for Tigger's "Family"), Pooh gets lots of Honey, Piglet gets a stack of firewood, Rabbit is promised that he will watch where he's going, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs get a few cooked Krabby Patties and a lot of frozen ones for SpongeBob to cook back at the Krusty Krab, and Baloo gets a bunch of Bare Necessities. Lastly, he gives Roo his heart pendant, but it's still empty. As the story ends, Christopher Robin remedies this by taking a picture of Tigger's "family". Trivia *Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie guest star in this film. *Unlike LionKingRulezAgain's film Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Tigger Movie, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and The Jungle Book 1 and 2. *''Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Karate Island'' was originally planned to be shown as part of a double feature with this film, but Yru17 decided to move it to a copyrighted Pooh's Adventures project just to avoid copyright claims when he uploads this film. *Littlefoot and his friends were originally going to guest star in this film and the other SpongeBob SquarePants/Winnie the Pooh films, but Yru17 decided to cut them out of them and replaced them with Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie. So Yru17 ended up doing Land Before Time crossovers with the Winnie the Pooh films instead, except for the first movie. SpongeBob's Adventures Series films | Comedy-drama films | Adventure Films | Musical Films | Travel Films SpongeBob's Adventures Series films | Comedy-drama films | Adventure Films | Musical Films | Travel Films